


Mr Love: Queen's Choice Headcanons (NSFW)

by Otonymous



Series: Mr Love: Queen's Choice Headcanons (NSFW) [1]
Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr Love: Queen's Choice, love and producer
Genre: ABC Challenge, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Come eating (very mild!), Double Penetration, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mild Angst, One-Sided Relationship, Panty Kink, Porn, Public Sex, Seduction, Vibrators, say i love you - Freeform, smothering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: This is a collection of NSFW Mr Love: Queen's Choice headcanons that I've posted on Tumblr (please see tags)!  Will be updated regularly (dependent on the asks I receive) :D





	1. Fast Times At Loveland High: Gavin's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Gavin’s story. Please note that I’ve only reached Chapter 8 in the game at the time of writing, so hopefully the man doesn’t seem out of character. That being said, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading!

**@Anonymous asked:**

**“If it's not too much trouble could you please do some gavin x mc (from MLQC) firsts? Please and thank you!!”  
**

* * *

**Love Me Do: Your Relationship With Gavin:**

  * This man has loved you since forever, literally
  * Ever since the day he saw you walking to school, with your hair in two long braids, thick coke-bottle glasses, braces, and white socks worn beneath the shin-length skirt of your school uniform, he’s been intrigued
  * _“Who the hell is this nerdy-looking chick?”_ He thinks, leaning against a fence and trying to ignore the thumping in his chest and increasingly sweaty palms
  * And when he sees you remove your glasses to wipe the rain from the lenses with your Hello Kitty cleaning cloth, it’s Game Over for Gavin
  * You’ve been his #1 Crush since then  _(and #2, #3, etc….Gavin hasn’t even so much as looked at another person in that manner)_
  * ~~The boy was devastated to learn you were scared out of your wits in his presence~~
  * He’s been watching over you since god knows when, and even if you weren’t an item anymore, this much wouldn’t change
  * Deliberately revs his motorcycle or propels you through midair without warning just to get you to cling onto him  _(the man will 10000% discretely smile as he does so)_
  * He loves it when you rely on him, when you tell him that you need him, that he makes you feel safe and secure when you’re in his strong arms and capable hands
  * The man gets as much satisfaction out of lining up for two hours in order to procure limited edition boxed lunches for you as he does saving your life
  * You’re constantly on his mind: he’ll be calling/texting you throughout the day just to make sure you’re doing ok, that you haven’t forgotten to eat despite being busy, that you’re happy
  * You’ve rarely felt so  _comfortable_  with another person, especially when you’re stuffing your face
  * But his rock hard body makes your heart race
  * And you love a man in uniform
  * And yes, he’s more than happy to comply if you asked him to keep it on in bed
  * Don’t forget the handcuffs
  * Also his UNLOADED pistol  _(safety first, y’all!)_
  * To be honest, this man will do pretty much anything to make you happy  _(He won’t say no if you wanted to play cops and robbers for a day.  You can even wear his uniform.  In fact, Gavin insists that you do.)_



**First Kiss:**

  * You’ve invited Gavin up to your apartment, insisting that he let you clean and bandage a wound on his neck that he incurred while protecting you
  * Sitting on the couch, you gently disinfect the wound and cover it with gauze.  Then, when you start to pull away, you realize his hair is caught on a link of the ginkgo leaf bracelet he gave you for protection
  * Moving closer, you apologize as you awkwardly try to disentangle his soft strands from your wrist
  * _“Got it!”_  You say excitedly when you succeed, finally looking up at him
  * But then you realize just how close your face is to his: you hold each other’s gaze, no one daring to even breathe in the minuscule space between your lips
  * You’re taken aback by the way Gavin is staring at you: hazel eyes wide and full of some raw, unspoken emotion.  The intensity of it excites and intimidates you at the same time
  * After what seems like an eternity, you finally think to back away, but before you get very far, Gavin has leaned forward and closed the distance
  * In contrast to his calloused fingers, Gavin’s lips are much softer than you ever imagined as they press against yours
  * The kiss is so gentle, the pressure featherlight, as if he’s afraid of breaking you
  * You don’t realize it, but you’ve stopped breathing
  * After a while, he pulls back to study you, and for an instant, he looks like the boy you remembered back in high school, a touch of innocence about his face that even a tough exterior couldn’t hide.  Trepidation colours his features as he frets about how you’ll react to this sudden development
  * When he sees a small, bashful smile light up your face, he’ll be on you again so fast you don’t even see him coming (fast like the wind 😉), pressing you into the couch as the first aid supplies tumble from your lap, bottles rolling every which way on the floor
  * He tastes sweet, the flavour faintly reminiscent of the red bean paste that filled the steamed buns he lined up around the block to get for you, the very ones you were sharing in the park before you were attacked
  * At this point, his tall frame is straddling your lap, the force of his kiss pressing you up against the couch cushions
  * Gavin is ravenous: his tongue is licking at the seam of your lips, and when there’s the slightest give, he’s fervently exploring your mouth, tongue sliding against your own
  * He’s sucking your bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbling at it just to hear you gasp.  And when you do, you swear you can feel the corner of his lips pull into a smile
  * His chest is pressed in a tight line against yours, and you can feel his heart beating so fast and strong, it almost resounds in your ears
  * His hands are likewise engaged and equally overwhelming, roaming freely over your body: they’re running up and down your back, sliding along the length of your arms, cupping your face, combing through your hair, tracing the swell of your hips — but, ever the gentleman, they remain above your waist  _(for now)_
  * The boy’s mind  _is BLOWN_ : he’s been dreaming of this moment for ages, ever since the day he took off the blazer of his uniform to shield you from the downpour outside the school gates.  And now, he can hardly believe it’s really happening
  * Don’t get freaked out, but the man  _has_  touched you before in the form of a gentle breeze that caressed your cheeks and tousled your hair  _(he has always kept it PG!)_ — he would feel extremely guilty after the fact for days on end
  * But that didn’t even come close to how you actually feel beneath his fingers: the warmth of your blood running below the surface of your skin is enough to make him cry



**Those Three Little Words:**

  * _“I love you.”_
  * Gavin blurts it straight out of nowhere as he’s busy adding watercress to the communal hot pot you guys are sharing for dinner in a packed restaurant  
  * _So THAT’S why he shooed Minor away when he wanted to join you guys_
  * You almost choke on the half-chewed fish ball in your mouth when he says this
  * You look up, wondering if you misheard him.  Gavin’s eyes are focused on the contents of the hot pot, long fingers deftly handling the chopsticks and strainer as he checks to see if the meat is thoroughly cooked
  * But the tips of his ears are bright red and his cheeks flushed abnormally pink, even for the heat of the steam rolling off the boiling soup
  * _“Don’t make me say it again.  At least…not here.”_   He lowers his voice as he serves more food onto your plate
  * His hazel eyes fix on yours when your foot finds his beneath the table, and you watch his eyes darken with desire as you proceed to slide it up his calf before saying,  _“Me too.”_
  * Your ovaries explode when his face suddenly transforms into an expression of pure, unadulterated joy.  But only for a moment.  He soon clears his throat and turns his attention back to checking the contents of the hot pot, the smallest hint of a smile remaining on his face



**At Last: Your First Time With Gavin:**

  * The sweetest experience of your life: for the very first time, you’ll truly know what it’s like to be  _made love to_
  * The man cannot stop kissing you: his tongue is gently sliding against yours, exploring your mouth.  He is sucking your tongue into his mouth, dropping soft kisses on your eyelids when they close in ecstasy, leaving secret marks along your chest and collarbone and licking up the column of your neck, sucking on your ear lobe
  * 15/10 will nuzzle his nose against yours even as his hands are busy sliding along the contours of your body
  * He’s burying his face into your hair, the crook of your neck, between your breasts and inhaling deeply.  The scent of your unadorned flesh is deeply nostalgic for Gavin, for although it only lasted a moment, the way you smelled faintly of soap as you took shelter under his blazer that fateful day has stayed with him till now
  * _“I’m so glad…I found you again….So, so happy…we’re together…,”_  he’ll confess breathlessly in between kisses
  * Bury your hands in his hair and pull him closer to you, wrap your legs tightly around his waist, let him feel how much you love him: Gavin needs reassurance that you want him as much as he desires you  _(as much as he brushes it off like it’s no big deal, he’s still a bit hung up on your past misconceptions of him)_
  * He cannot help but smirk when he notices the dumbstruck expression on your face as he strips before you  _(the man works hard for his chiseled body and knows it’s a masterpiece)._   Your eyes are hypnotically drawn from his broad, muscular shoulders to his firm pecs, then finally towards the muscular V of his groin, moving lower until you reach his…
  * Nice cock: Gavin is cut, with above-average length and average girth.  He curves slightly upwards, and you’re already anticipating how heavenly it’ll feel hitting all the right spots deep within you
  * You’ve lost count of whether he has a 6- or 8-pack by the time he’s approached you and you won’t even realize you’ve had your mouth hanging open until he slips his tongue in as he’s pushing you back onto the bed
  * The tension in the air is thick as he slowly removes your clothing: there’s a slight tremble in his fingers when he unbuttons your blouse and unties the bow at the front, his movements slow and deliberate, as if savouring the act of unwrapping a present.  
  * He’s carefully pulling down the zipper of your skirt — large, strong hands slipping around to cup your ass as he slides your skirt down your legs, his eyes widening as if entranced as he follows the path of unveiled flesh
  * And when you are completely bared, the first thing he will do is bend over you, his chest a hair’s breadth from touching the burning skin of your breasts. Taking your necklace between his teeth, he moves the sapphire stone aside with a shake of his head so that he can press a soft kiss to the notch of your neck.  It’ll take all his self-control not to fill you up immediately when you let out a soft moan in response
  * He’ll lay his hands gently atop your breasts, the touch of his calloused fingertips incredibly arousing as they run over your nipples before gathering them between his thumb and forefinger to gently pinch and pull
  * Every now and then, he’s looking up into your eyes as he licks and sucks on your breasts, the tender expression on his face so incredibly erotic it drives you half mad with the desire to have him stretching your walls ASAP
  * When he’s finally had his fill, you’ll be mesmerized as you watch him lick along the length of his index and middle fingers before bringing them down to stroke your pussy
  * He’ll let out a shaky breath when he realizes how wet you already are
  * _“Tell me if it hurts,”_  he whispers in your ear as his fingers slide in after rubbing a few gentle circles about your clit
  * He’s planting kisses on your neck, shoulders, arms and stomach as his fingers curl within you
  * And when you finally start to shake from his touch, his fingers getting pulled deeper within you with every convulsion, his lips are on yours, greedily swallowing your screams for himself
  * He removes his fingers, and you see him admiring the way your arousal has dripped down to his wrists.  He licks the palm of his hand, smiling as he tastes your release before bringing it down to stroke up and down his cock and slowly rub the head
  * _“Breathe, baby,”_  Gavin tells you, his forehead pressed against yours as he rests between your thighs, insistently pushing against you
  * He inhales sharply when he finally slides in, his hips remaining still as he’s completely sheathed within your wet warmth, kissing you deeply while the two of you acclimate to the sensation
  * The man will keep his beautiful eyes wide open as he fucks you, first slow and gently, then fast and relentless — he wants to catch every reaction of your body joined to his, sear this moment into his mind, relish the fact that his dream is coming true
  * You feel so much better than he’s ever imagined, _and he’s imagined this moment so many, many times_   ~~with his hand on his cock~~
  * His hips are moving so incredibly fast you begin to pant
  * Will ask for your permission to cum in you  _(this man is a giant fan of creampies_ … ~~and here you thought YOU were the foodie~~ )
  * Afterwards, there will be reports on Loveland News about a strange wind storm that came from out of nowhere and lasted for roughly the three hours Gavin spent making love to you
  * Aftercare: the Aerial Sweetheart™ will gently clean you off and slip out to buy your favourite treats from the street stand on the corner while you shower.  Be prepared to be pampered for the rest of the day _(and the rest of your life)_



 

 


	2. The ABCs of Lucien (NSFW HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW Alphabet prompt for the Shady Sweetheart

**@Anonymous asked:**

**"The nsfw alphabet with Lucien bc I’m wondering what Lucien things are."**

* * *

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Lucien will gently wipe you clean with the softest towels while your legs are still trembling from his previous onslaught
  * Plants soothing kisses on your knees, stomach and upper thighs
  * He’s got that tall glass of water already waiting on the bedside table



**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * He’s weak for your ankles, especially the area around the achilles tendon
  * His favourite body part: his eyes, because he loves seeing all the colour you bring into his world



**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * Has no qualms about coming anywhere on your body, but especially loves coming inside you  _(creampies galore)_  and in your mouth
  * If you swallow, he’s on cloud nine and instantly ready for round two  _(the refractory period doesn’t exist for Lucien)_



**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  * He loves to watch you shower  ~~(you may or may not be aware of it)~~
  * He’s shaving, but also staring intently at your reflection in the mirror as you soap yourself behind the glass of the shower stall
  * The man is entranced as he follows the soapy bubbles with his eyes, trailing down your neck, sliding between your breasts…going all the way down to the apex of your thighs
  * Bonus points if he sees YOU shaving



**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * You best believe this man is experienced
  * There’s a reason they call him Professor — the man will school you in the ways of love 
  * Capable of getting you all hot and bothered with a single glance
  * This man’s hands, lips and tongue will anticipate your every need and desire
  * One night with him will ruin you for anyone else



**F = Favourite Position**

  * Lucien has a couple of favourites
  * Cowgirl: because he loves studying your facial expressions as you’re grinding and impaling yourself upon him.  Lucien loves to watch you reach your hand down to touch yourself at the same time.
  * Missionary: the professor loves the versatility of this position, as he can increase the depth with which he’s plowing into you just by throwing your legs over his shoulders — plus it allows him to plant kisses on his favourite body part of yours: the ankles



**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * There is absolutely nothing funny about getting fucked to within an inch of your life (although you can feel free to laugh about it afterwards)
  * Sex with Lucien is  _INTENSE_  — you can hardly breathe when he’s really pounding into you, let alone laugh



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * Lucien is impeccably groomed and always fresh
  * Everything matches



**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * Very intimate — Lucien loves to look deeply into your eyes as he’s buried to the hilt in you;  _it almost feels spiritual at times_
  * His dirty talk game is strong AND romantic at the same time



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * Lucien masturbates daily, while thinking about you (especially when he’s in the shower)



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * Doing the deed in public — the man thrives on the thrill of almost getting caught
  * He actually loves it when people wise up to what the two of you were up to
  * Anything goes as long as no one actually walks in on you



**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

  * His office at the research centre
  * Also enjoys bending you over a desk in an empty lecture hall



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * All that you are is Lucien’s biggest turn on
  * He loves whispering filthy sweet nothings in your ear in public, just to observe your embarrassed reaction
  * A big fan of black lingerie, fishnet stockings, garter belts
  * He’s your slave when you show up completely bare beneath a sleek trench coat, your outfit accessorized only by a pair of stilettos and a string of pearls around your neck
  * Bite your lip as you touch yourself in front of him - Lucien loves it when he gets a private show



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

  * Lucien doesn’t share, so multiple partners, threesomes, open relationships, etc. are out of the question
  * Other than that, anything goes with this seasoned professor



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * Enjoys both, but especially loves making you come with his mouth alone — the man lives to study every minute reaction of yours to every flick of his tongue
  * The professor has a silver tongue in more ways than one  😉- you have never come so fast from oral alone



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * Lucien is versatile and adapts his pace to whatever the situation calls for
  * Lovemaking is often a mixture of both: starts off slow and sensual only to evolve into something rough and wild, and if the man is in a teasing mood  _(read: often)_ , he will pull back to a relaxed rhythm just as you’re about to climax, driving you  _insane_
  * He will typically jackhammer into you right when he’s about to come, leaving you breathlessly gasping for air and raking your nails down his sculpted back, biting into the firm flesh of his broad shoulders because you’re past the point of screaming



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * He loves sex with you in general and all its variations
  * You’ll often engage in quickies since he has a penchant for taking you at any place and any time  _(read: public sex)_



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * As long as it doesn’t involve anyone else other than the two of you, Lucien is game to try anything



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * The man is a rabbit
  * Lucien is definitely not lacking in the stamina department and will have you screaming his name for  _hours_ until your voice becomes hoarse
  * His refractory period is so short, it’s almost unbelievable — he’s capable of getting hard again almost immediately after he climaxes
  * ~~He often has to hold back for your sake~~



**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * The only toys he has are the ones he procured to use on YOU
  * Lucien loves to see you pushed to the edge of what your body can handle in terms of sexual stimulation
  * Professor Kink™ insists on having you insert a discrete bluetooth-controlled vibrator before you attend his lectures, just so he can activate it in the middle of his talk, right when he’s walking by your seat in the packed lecture hall.  Ever the talented multitasker, Lucien is capable of teaching even as he’s admiring the bright flush of your cheeks and the tremble of your legs



**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

  * Didn’t you know that teasing is Lucien’s middle name?  ~~(and you wouldn’t change a thing)~~



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * The man can get LOUD with his low, sexy moans and he could care less about who hears — he wants the world to know he’s fucking you
  * The way that he moans and hisses through his teeth when he first enters your wet warmth drives you insane with desire
  * Has a tendency to pant softly in your ear just as he’s about to come (right before he sucks your lobe into his mouth)



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  * Lucien loves to discreetly slip his hand beneath your skirt when you guys are riding on a crowded bus



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * The professor is well-endowed: above average length and girth, with a slight upwards curve
  * The man is cut



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * He maintains his composure well, but you will also find his picture in the definition of “Thirsty”
  * The man’s sex drive is sky high when it comes to you  _(and only you)_



**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * It takes a lot to tire Lucien out, so you’re more likely to fall asleep before he does
  * He loves to watch you drift off to sleep with a satisfied smile on your face after being so thoroughly fucked




	3. The ABCs of Victor (NSFW HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW Alphabet prompt for the CEO Minute Manipulator

**@Anonymous asked:**

**"I just found this and omg, i’m in love with your writing and stories!! I read your nsfw alphabet for Lucien, how about one for my man Victor? :D"**

* * *

 

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Victor enjoys taking a warm, luxurious bath with you after sex, your back laying flush against his rock hard pecs and the man soaping every deliciously sore body part with the gentlest of hands, as if paying homage to a goddess who took him to new heights of pleasure.  Expect to be surrounded by lit candles with beautifully subtle scents
  * Afterwards, relax and rejuvenate in his silk sheets and a mattress so comfortable you have to double check to ensure you’re not sleeping on a cloud
  * Victor already had his butler prepare a sumptuous yet healthy spread for the two of you, left on a cart outside his bedroom door
  * You can bet he’ll have some of that pudding from Souvenir as a special post-coital treat



**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * He loves your collarbones: loves pressing kisses and running his tongue along them.  Gets a certain sense of satisfaction in buying you the most exquisite necklaces to further highlight their appeal
  * Just the slightest peek from the collar of your top has the blood rushing to his cock
  * Victor is proud of his broad shoulders and arms, especially his biceps: they’ve always been naturally buff, and he loves to bounce you in the air for some hot standing sex  _(bonus points if there’s a mirror nearby)_



**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * This elegant man loves to give you an equally elegant pearl necklace by cumming on your neck and chest
  * He also loves it when you swallow  _(please see “Dirty Secret” below)_



**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  * Victor loves to see your mouth glisten with his cum, and he especially loves tasting it from your lips
  * The CEO cannot resist pulling you in for a deep kiss after you’ve taken his release in your mouth



**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * Victor knows what he is doing: his attentiveness to your physical  _and_  emotional needs will keep you beyond satisfied and coming back for more
  * He had a past relationship with an older, more experienced female who gave him a crash course in sex, sensuality and seduction



**F = Favourite Position**

  * Like Lucien, Victor has a couple of favourites
  * He loves to bounce you onto his cock while he’s standing up, your legs hooked over his elbows and pressed against the solid bulge of his biceps
  * There is no shortage of mirrors in his bedroom: this man loves to watch as he impales you onto his rock hard erection, fully drenched in your arousal
  * He also enjoys good old Missionary with a twist: your head is hanging off the edge of the bed, the position making your collarbones more prominent.  Victor cannot help but mark them up with fervent kisses as he’s pounding into you, the blood rushing to your head as well as your pussy



**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * Overall, Victor tends to be more serious when it comes to lovemaking, although there have been times when you’ve made him chuckle with an odd comment



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * Victor is bare.  Completely bare.   ~~Feel free to suck his balls into your mouth~~
  * You wouldn’t even know if the carpet matches the drapes because the man keeps his personal aesthetician busy



**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * Victor is incredibly big on romance and affection
  * Throughout the act, he’s looking deeply into your eyes, kissing your lips, the tip of your nose, your closed eyelids, pressing his forehead to yours, burying his face into the nape of your neck to inhale deeply
  * Contrary to the brusque way in which he usually speaks on a daily basis, words of devotion and admiration are spilling from his lips
  * He’s telling you he loves you, that you’re his everything and the one thing he cannot lose in his life.  That he would willingly throw everything away for you if that’s what it took to make you happy, that the fruits of his hard labour would amount to nothing if you weren’t there to share them with him
  * _And he means every word_
  * It may not be readily apparent, but Victor  _needs_  you to tell him you love him with all your heart as well; for someone who comes off as completely confident and self-assured, you might be surprised to find that he always craves this reassurance



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * The CEO masturbates around 2-3 times/week
  * Victor prefers to remain pent-up to heighten your lovemaking sessions when they finally do happen



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * As mentioned previously, Victor loves to watch as you make love: his bedroom has a number of well-placed mirrors and he has made recordings of you guys in the past (all securely encrypted, of course)
  * When the CEO does jerk off, he’ll often refer to these videos
  * He also loves fucking you in the ass  _(only if you’re down with it, of course)_



**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

  * Places that are comfortable, luxurious and completely private…so in his own home or the penthouse suites of the most expensive hotels



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * Needless to say, you’re his biggest motivation  _(see “intimacy” above)_
  * The sight of you riding a horse also does things to him
  * Victor is putty in your hands when you kiss his.  Suck his long, tapered fingers into your mouth and shyly lick at his knuckles and the CEO will be restraining himself from ripping off every article of clothing from your body



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

  * Like Lucien, Victor does NOT share
  * He wants you in your entirety and would be completely broken on the inside if you even mention adding another participant into the mix in the bedroom



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * Definitely prefers to give oral and THE MAN IS SKILLED & THOROUGH
  * Don’t get me wrong, Victor loves having your lips and tongue on his cock as well, but he really gets off on giving you pleasure and tending to your every need
  * He  _really_  wants to please you



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * At least initially, Victor tends towards slow and sensual because of his MASSIVE COCK
  * He is patient and meticulous when it comes to his foreplay: he knows how important it is to ensure you are fully aroused, opened and properly lubricated before he even considers entering you for fear of hurting you
  * Once you have comfortably acclimatized to his size, the pace and depth of Victor’s thrusts will start to increase
  * He will never, ever be needlessly rough  _(the man always has your comfort in the back of his mind)_



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * Not a big fan of quickies
  * To Victor, lovemaking is a  _ritual_  and cannot be rushed
  * If he had his way, he would devote an entire day to enjoying each other’s bodies, relishing the time spent in really getting to know one another incredibly well: the places to lick to make you moan the loudest, the frequency with which his fingers should press and curl deep inside you to make your legs tremble and shake
  * He would rather forego sex than engage in a quickie, waiting for the opportunity to take you to his home or at least a luxe penthouse suite at the best five-starred hotels
  * This also has the added benefit of getting the two of you so pent-up that the sex is absolutely _EXPLOSIVE_ when you finally get the chance to be alone together



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * Victor himself tends to be a bit more reserved, but he’s willing to experiment for your sake if you express interest in something  _(as long as it doesn’t involve a third party — see N above)_



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * Victor is a swimmer and fit as shit, so you know the man’s got stamina for DAAAAYYYSSSS
  * Quality over quantity: the CEO can go a couple of rounds per lovemaking session, but each round lasts a while
  * He’s able to exert incredible control over his body, pulling back at the right time to delay his release, then slowly building it up all over again



**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * Victor doesn’t have toys to use on himself
  * But he does have a vibrator from that time you expressed curiosity in how it would feel to be double-penetrated.  ~~That toy has since seen many uses.~~



**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

  * Victor isn’t much of a tease at all
  * Believe it or not, he actually lives to  _please_  you — so feel free to tease him as much as you want if that’s what you’re into



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * Mr CEO is not known for being loud in the bedroom
  * That’s not to say he won’t pant hot and moist in your ear just as he’s about to come
  * Expect heavy breathing, the odd moan and groan here and there
  * That doesn’t mean your man is silent: Victor loves to talk, his language both sweet and filthy at the same time



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  * Before you have to part, the man likes to reach between your legs to gather and smear your arousal on several of his pulse points, much like he would with cologne, just so he can have the subtle hint of your scent remind him of you for the rest of the day
  * Contrary to his usual exacting and stern external façade, Victor is actually super, super soft for you - this is typically revealed during moments of intimacy



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * Victor has a BIG COCK  _(see Pace above)_
  * The man is long AND thick
  * Not much curvature
  * Cut and completely bare



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * His sex drive is average  _(see Quickie)_  — the man is able to delay gratification until he’s capable of properly fucking you well and good
  * It also cannot be helped that the man is so busy keeping tabs on so many things at LFG — he simply cannot afford to be thinking about sex all the time
  * All the same, his sex drive goes from zero to sixty at the slightest remembrance of you



**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * Doesn’t fall asleep quickly after sex
  * Victor needs time to come down from his high even after all that physical exertion and his climax — hence he enjoys taking a nice, warm bath with you afterwards: you’re able to clean yourselves off while relaxing and preparing for a nice post-coital slumber




	4. The ABCs of Kiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW Alphabet prompt for the Sunny Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of smothering & breath play (can be incredibly dangerous - please take a moment to read up on it if you’re curious and practice safe sex in more ways than one!!)

**@ Anonymous asked:**

**"Your Gavin NSFW HCs!! So good so good so good! The game hasn't been out long but all of these boys are already near and dear to my heart. I wreck myself thinking of your HCs for the other three if you wrote them 💦 For now, may I humbly request some NSFW HCs of my (potentially/somewhat) shady sunshine Kiro if you're willing to bless us with trying him out? No worries if you're not taking requests/busy! Just slid in to let know your Gavin HCs lit some fires 🔥🔥"**

* * *

 

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * This sweetheart has already raided the convenience stores beforehand for your favourite snacks and will lay them before you while you’re still wrapped up in his sheets
  * Enjoy feeding each other Pocky and chips, laughing and getting to know one another in your post-coital bliss



**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * He loves your ears: loves to nibble and suck on the lobes, run his tongue over the shell of your ears, softly serenade you with the sweetest love songs just to watch the tips grow red
  * Kiro is particularly fond of his lips: he loves licking the salt of potato chips off them, loves using them to feel the heat of your skin as he peppers your body with kisses, absolutely adores it when you come undone from his mouth alone



**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * Kiro loves to come in you, but he also loves pulling out to lay the head of his cock on your trembling folds just watch his cum paint your pussy;  _reach a hand down to gingerly smear it all around and Kiro is insta-hard again_
  * He also loves to take you from behind so he can cum on your ass and watch it drip down the curves of your cheeks and onto your thighs
  * Kiro has a hard time keeping control when you look up to meet his eyes as your tongue peeks out to taste that drop of pre-cum on the head of his cock



**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  * He may or may not have a couple pairs of your  ~~clean~~  underwear that he buries his face in while he’s jerking off, thinking of you
  * They definitely come in handy with his crazy busy schedule and all the traveling he does for work  _(see “Jack Off” below)_



**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * Kiro is quite experienced (especially when it comes to certain kinks)
  * Prior to meeting the love of his life (i.e. YOU) he has engaged in meaningless sex here and there with some groupies, some members of edgy underground organizations  _(one of whom introduced him to his kink - see below, under K)_



**F = Favourite Position**

  * Hands down, 69 is Kiro’s favourite position because he likes to give and receive at the same time
  * The superstar will keep pulling down on your hips and thighs, trying to get you to rest more of your weight onto his face  _(see Kink below)_



**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * There can be a lot of jokes and laughter leading up to the moment, but you can bet that once Kiro gets down to business, he’s never been more serious about anything in his life
  * Boy can be INTENSE and seriously driven to give you as much pleasure as possible



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * Like Victor, Kiro is completely bare  _(in case the superstar has any wardrobe malfunctions on stage)_
  * But if you MUST know, Kiro is a natural blond



**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * Kiro is a romantic at heart: he firmly believes in love at first sight, the red thread of fate and the concept of soulmates
  * From the very moment he laid eyes on you, he  _knew_  you were the one and hasn’t looked at anyone else since  _(and never will)_
  * Even still, he cannot help but feel insecure at times, hating himself whenever he questions whether or not his Evol had any influence on your feelings for him
  * Hence, sex with Kiro often takes on an incredibly intimate tone and can be more properly referred to as  _lovemaking_ : his cerulean eyes will be searching yours as he buries himself deeply inside you, laying his soul bare with every tender word he whispers in your ear, each burning press of his body against yours — he’s expressing the depths of his love and seeking confirmation that you love him as Kiro the man, not Kiro the superstar with his overwhelming charm



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * Kiro masturbates quite frequently, close to daily, depending on how tired/busy he is — he finds it hard not to, since you’re never far from his mind
  * His insane work schedule unfortunately translates into a lot of time away from you, so he often has to rely on himself to release his pent-up energy
  * Also expect to engage in some mutual masturbation over FaceTime



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * Kiro has an oral fixation and  _lives_ for you to sit on his face
  * He’s even cool if there’s a bit of smothering - VERY MILD breath play is something he’s into
  * He won’t do it to you unless you request it yourself, Miss Chips!  _(you can bet safe words/gestures will be in full effect)_



**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

  * Anywhere he can get you alone: with his jam-packed schedule, Kiro has to take advantage of every hour, every minute, every second he has with you
  * You guys have gotten busy in a variety of places: in his dressing room, a variety of broom closets, hidden behind clothing racks backstage, inside a parked van with tinted windows, in bathroom stalls, on a deserted beach in the middle of the night, etc. — anything goes



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * While Kiro loves everything about you, he especially loves the sound of your voice, and finds it absolutely irresistible when you sing a song he penned himself  _(he’d wonder whether his Evol rubbed off on you)_
  * The man melts to hear you moan with pleasure, so feel free to be as loud as possible whenever you have the luxury to do so



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

  * I’m just gonna keep it real here: none of the MLQC boys share.  NONE.



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * This boy likes giving and receiving equally  _(see Favourite Position above)_
  * Very skilled at eating you out and can happily do so for HOURS (this superstar has had lots of vocal training, including tongue stretches 😉)



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * If time isn’t an issue, Kiro tends towards slow and sensual because he wants so badly to prolong the moment of physical and emotional intimacy with you
  * When you’re indulging in a quickie though, the man can snap his hips as fast as a jackhammer  ~~and with almost as much force~~



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * While Kiro doesn’t view quickies as ideal, it’s much better than nothing and beggars won’t be choosers
  * It’s pretty much guaranteed that sex is gonna happen anytime you and Kiro get the chance to meet up in person



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * Kiro is totally game when it comes to experimenting  _(except no additional partners!)_
  * His kink game is strong to begin with: anything you mention he’s likely already tried, so feel free to ask him anything



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * With all the recording/filming/concerts/TV appearances/promotions, etc., Kiro has even longer work days than Victor.  You best believe he has the stamina to keep up
  * He’s also a younger guy and is super fit from rehearsing dance routines all the time, along with his usual sessions at the gym  _(he’s gotta work off all that junk food after all)_
  * So, if given the time and opportunity, Kiro can go many rounds and doesn’t require much recovery time in between
  * But don’t worry, the boy’s EQ is so high he would never push you past your comfort level; you wouldn’t even need to say anything and he can read you like an open book



**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * Kiro doesn’t have any toys for his own use, but as mentioned in  _Dirty Secret_ above, he does keep a pair of your panties around to assist him in fantasizing about you when he’s stroking himself
  * The superstar  _does_  have a collection of costumes from movies/dramas he’s filmed in the past and took a particular liking to.  Feel free to peruse and let him know which one you want him to wear 😉
  * LOVES using toys on you, and is quite open to you using toys on him 



**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

  * Kiro likes to tease his lady when she loses at video games, not when she’s in the bedroom  _(unless you explicitly ask for it)_



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * Kiro, the singer, can get incredibly loud during the act when he doesn’t have to be discrete
  * His moans and groans are made 100000000x more irresistible by his beautifully sensual voice



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  * You’ve inspired every love song he’s written since meeting you



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * Kiro has a nice cock, average girth and slightly above-average in length
  * He is cut and curves very slightly to the right



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * Kiro had a high sex drive to begin with, but it has shot through the roof since meeting you
  * His mind can’t help but drift to more sensual matters whenever he sees you or even thinks of you 
  * Much of this is tied to the strength of his feelings for you; oftentimes he finds that words just aren’t enough to express how much he loves and desires you so he tries to show you with both his words and actions
  * The man does try to suppress his thirst, as he doesn’t want to scare you off



**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * Kiro tends to pass out immediately after sex, but only for 5-10 minutes before he’s completely energized again and ready to go, as if he took a power nap
  * If you’re up for another round, so is he!  But if you’ve had enough, Kiro will break out the post-coital snacks  _(see Aftercare above)_  and maybe toss you a gaming console controller, smirking as he climbs back under the sheets with you




	5. The ABCs of Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW Alphabet prompt for the Aerial Sweetheart™

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Gavin will pull you against his chest to hold you close, pressing his forehead against yours and planting soft kisses on your face, your sweat merging together as your heart rates slow as one
  * While you’re washing up, Gavin will quickly fly to get your favourite eats and be back even before you’ve stepped out of the shower



**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * Gavin is particularly proud of his abs.  Have you seen them?   _They’re absolutely delicious._ Go ahead and trace the muscles with your tongue.  He’s more than happy to let you.
  * The  _real_  reason he likes them is that he loves the look of utter desire that comes over your face whenever he takes off his shirt.  He loves the way you see him.
  * Gavin finds the nape of your neck absolutely irresistible
  * Every time you sweep your hair to one side or gather it into a ponytail, his gaze is instantly drawn to that delicate area, his eyes following the lines of your body as they curve out gracefully into the slope of your shoulders
  * He loves to press soft kisses to the nape of your neck, hold you close from behind to nuzzle his face into the area and inhale deeply, relishing the tickle of your soft strands against his cheeks



**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * Nothing makes Gavin happier than the thought of you one day carrying his child, so he loves to give you that creampie  _(don’t worry, he would totally ask for your consent first!)_
  * Outside of cumming in you, Gavin also enjoys ejaculating on your stomach  ~~while imagining it swollen with his seed~~



**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  * Gavin has curated quite the collection of porn  _(and the protagonist always bears some physical similarity to you)_
  * The Aerial Sweetheart™ has had to amass material to help maintain his sanity during extremely long dry spells while he was patiently waiting to reconnect with you
  * He was extremely embarrassed when you first found out ( _you’ve never seen anyone turn that red_ ), but now the two of you love tuning in together, sometimes laughing while critiquing the storylines, which typically involve a delivery girl delivering an empty pizza box  _(oops!_ 😉) 



**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * Gavin isn’t particularly experienced, seeing as he’s been waiting for you ever since he first laid eyes on you in that downpour as a high schooler
  * The officer has had a couple of relationships in the past (it was bound to happen, with all the women throwing themselves at him and his super hot body), but they never lasted long because you were always in the back of his mind
  * BUT that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what he’s doing — Gavin is driven to pleasure you and keep you more than satisfied in the bedroom/on the rooftop/on his motorcycle
  * You may be surprised, given that Gavin doesn’t strike you as being particularly talkative, but he is quite communicative during sex ( _e.g. “Does this feel good?  Do you like it when I touch you here?_ ”) - especially when he’s first getting to know your body and preferences well
  * This sweetheart just really wants to pleasure you and treat you like the queen that you are



**F = Favourite Position**

  * Your man is a big fan of the Missionary position, because it gives him the freedom to control the speed and depth of his thrusts (by shifting the position of your legs), but also enables him to see each and every beautiful expression of ecstasy that flits across your face in response to the way he moves within you
  * This position also allows him to embrace and kiss you just as deeply as he’s fucking you



**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * Gavin tends to be more serious in the moment.  He can’t help it: he has wanted you for much of his life and still needs to pinch himself every now and then to make sure he’s not dreaming when you’re lying in his arms
  * When your feelings run that deep, you’re typically not in the mood to laugh



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * The officer is well-groomed and scrumptiously clean
  * The colours match



**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * Sex with Gavin can be so sweet that the man literally has you crying from the sheer force of his passion for you
  * This officer is a man of action: he communicates with every kiss, every touch, every thrust — his body is telling yours the extent of his love and affection in ways that words never could
  * Gavin cannot stop kissing you, even when you’re both moaning with ecstasy into each other’s mouths.  Expect him to lay soft kisses on your eyelids, trace the angles of your jaw with his lips until they lead them back to yours, already open and waiting for his tongue to slip back in
  * He loves to gather your hair into his palm and press his lips reverently to the silky strands before deeply breathing in its scent
  * Gavin finds it incredibly hard to hold back when he sees your tears; hang on tight, because you’ll be in for a rough (and sexy) ride



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * On average, the officer will masturbate 2-3 times/week, sometimes more, sometimes less, depending on whether or not he’s had the chance to engage in some sexy times with you and how busy he is with his top-secret duties
  * Gavin would die if you ever found out but… _he enjoys setting up a comfortable atmosphere by lighting some scented candles before he touches himself_



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * Gavin loves to fuck you on the rooftops of buildings
  * He enjoys the way you cling to him for dear life as he’s propelling you through mid-air
  * He’s also found that you get incredibly wet when he’s got your skirt hiked up around your waist and your panties in his back pocket, thrusting hard and fast into you from behind as you grip the railing at the ledge, eyes focused on the lights of the city below without actually seeing anything through your haze of ecstasy
  * Feel free to give voice to your pleasure as loudly as you want — with the wind whipping, no one will hear you, and that’s another reason why Gavin takes you up so high  ~~in more ways than one~~
  * Also, although it’s a bit small on him now, Gavin has saved his high school uniform and was hoping you did too.   _Perhaps you could reenact the moment of your first meeting?_ 😉



**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

  * Gavin enjoys his sexual exploits in high places ( _see Kink above_ )
  * Has also been known to lay you out on his motorcycle
  * To be honest, your apartment is still his favourite place: it’s private, he doesn’t have to feel rushed while making love, but he also loves to learn about you by looking at what you keep close: the dog-eared copy of  _The Little Prince_ on your shelf, the bite marks on the caps of your pens, the faded teddy bear from your father that you would never throw out no matter how tattered or torn, the snacks you keep on the tallest shelf in the pantry (and the step stool conveniently located nearby)



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * Officer Gavin’s greatest motivation and biggest turn on is your love for him
  * Nothing gets him harder faster than knowing you desire him like he desires you
  * Want to really unleash the beast in the bedroom?  Tell him he’s the love of your life, your soulmate, that he’s the first thought in your mind when you wake and the one you see in your dreams,  _because then, Gavin will know he’s not the only one who feels that way_
  * Gavin also loves to see you in his clothes: that loose white tee, his unbuttoned uniform — preferably with nothing on underneath



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

  * Like the other boys, Gavin refuses to share you with another person  _(please don’t ask him to, he will die on the inside)_
  * Gavin also shies away from more extreme kinks that may result in bodily injury to you  _(he can barely bring himself to spank you, and once he does, he’s immediately rubbing the reddened area and soothing it with kisses)_



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * Officer Gavin likes to give as good as he gets
  * His oral game is strong, but fingering is his specialty 



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * Gavin can do both
  * He tends to get fast and rough when you whisper words of love in his ear — it’s like a dam on his emotions breaks and he’s unable to hold back
  * Note that Gavin will never, ever, be needlessly rough.   _Never._



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * Gavin prefers extended lovemaking sessions, but is also down with quickies  _(see Kink, above)_



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * The man is down with experimenting up to a certain extent.  As mentioned in “ _No”_ above, he draws the line at anything that could cause you bodily harm
  * Other than that, he’s willing to try new experiences  _(he’s pretty much willing to do anything for you)_



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * Gavin.  Is.  A.  Machine.
  * He’s ready and willing to go for as many rounds and as long as your body can stand, if you’re up for it
  * Not gonna lie, he came pretty quickly the first time you had sex, out of sheer excitement (Gavin’s internal monologue:  _“Oh my god I can’t believe this is actually happening am I really making love to my dream girl omg omg omg…”_ )
  * BUT you best believe he ain’t no One-Minute Man  _(don’t worry, in addition to magic fingers, Gavin also has a habit of going south when transitioning to different positions so things stay nice and wet and comfortable)_



**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * Gavin does not have toys to use on himself.  He has scented candles, his imagination  _(Psst! He’s thinking of YOU)_  and his hand thankyouverymuch
  * You know Gavin will pretty much do anything you want, so if you wish to include toys in your sexual repertoire, your man will oblige
  * Bonus points: take him with you to a sex shop to peruse the goods and watch him grow uncomfortably red



**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

  * Gavin’s not really one for teasing, inside or outside of the bedroom
  * The extent of his teasing will be limited to whipping through the air or going faster on his motorcycle, just to get you to press closer to him



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * The officer tries hard to rein in his volume, but finds it difficult to keep his voice down, especially if his climax is close.  
  * Gavin’s biting his lower lip, breathing hard through his nose, furrowing his brows from a mixture of both ecstasy and concentration, but the odd moan and groan still manages to escape
  * The sound of his low voice in your ear  _drives you wild_
  * There have been times when you could’ve sworn you heard Gavin softly whimper when he came



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  * Gavin loves your scent so much that he secretly purchased a bottle of the perfume you regularly wear just so he can inhale it deeply and think of you when his longing is particularly bad
  * He keeps it at the bottom of his underwear drawer  ~~please don’t go looking for it~~



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * Average girth and slightly above-average length, with a slight upward curve
  * Uncut



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * Gavin’s sex drive is a bit higher than average
  * Hence, whenever he insists that you cover up in public, it’s to keep himself in check as much as the prying eyes of others



**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * It really depends on the time of day
  * During daylight hours, Gavin typically encourages you to sleep in his arms while he closes his eyes and rests for a bit without actually falling asleep
  * To be honest, Gavin is always on the alert for anything that could pose a danger to you, so even if he does nod off, he’s an extremely light sleeper and has been trained to be mentally and physically prepared to face anything at all times
  * If you’re spending the night together, Gavin will wait until you’re in deep, peaceful slumber before he will allow himself to sleep, just in case he needs to soothe you if you have any nightmares




	6. The Taming of the Fox: Lucien's Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on your relationship with Lucien, and your "firsts": first kiss, first time saying "I love you," and the first time between the sheets. Based on asks received on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!

##  **Dark Knights In White Coats: Your Relationship With Lucien:**

  * Things will never be “just comfortable” with Lucien, as he has a knack for keeping you on your toes.  He’ll make your heart race with the slightest touch, the briefest of glances…the most lascivious words spoken with the elegant voice of a gentleman
  * This will be the case regardless of how long you’ve been together.  In a sense, your relationship will never lose that initial spark of excitement
  * The man is a scorpio and has a lot of traits that typically characterize natives of this sign  _(according to the numerous astrology websites I’ve combed through in my lifetime LOL - no offence meant to any lovely scorpio readers!)_ : tall, dark and handsome, intense, guarded and mysterious.  Full of an effortless sensuality and prone to jealousy
  * He’s the type of man to whisper sweet nothings in your ear while he’s binding your hands to the bedpost or has you bent over his knee
  * With Lucien, there is always something new to discover, and there are times when you feel like you will never fully understand the depths and complexities of this man.  And like a moth drawn to flame, this will both excite and disconcert you
  * **But one thing will always, _always,_  be crystal clear and unshakeable: the strength and sincerity of his love for you**
  * Lucien is seemingly a man of contradictions, capable of drawing people in with his allure while simultaneously setting them on edge  _(this is canon)_
  * Get ready to be the envy of all the girls: women are making eyes at Lucien left, right and centre wherever he goes, but he never spares them a single glance —  _the man only has eyes for you_
  * Lucien is an INTENSE lover in addition to being the perfect gentleman: he will make you feel like the only other person in the world
  * When he’s with you, you’re the sole focus of his attention: he’s looking you in the eye, nodding his head while you speak, asking the right questions and making appropriate insights.  It’s not so much a casual conversation than really _connecting_  with one another,  _practically spiritual_  at times.  He’s not one for meaningless small talk
  * Even when you’re not with him, you’re never far from his mind.  He’s frequently showering you with gifts for no reason other than the fact that they reminded him of you in some way: a bouquet of your favourite blooms that he saw in the florist’s storefront, a knitted scarf because he remembered the way you pulled up the collar of your coat when he last picked you up from work, a delicate pendant necklace because he can’t get the contours of your collarbones out of his head
  * He’s kissing your hand, opening doors, pulling out chairs, draping his coat over your shoulders as you walk through the park at dusk on a cool fall evening
  * He’s tucking stray hairs behind your ear and walking on the outside of the sidewalk to shield you from traffic
  * He’s also whisking you away into shadowy corners and dark alleyways, kissing you breathless as he presses you up against cool brick — his fervent hand exploring beneath your skirt before he hoists your legs to wrap them about his muscular waist  
  * You’ve never felt this way about any one else before, and you know you never will again
  * **Being in love with Lucien is like riding a roller coaster: exhilarating, and not for the faint of heart**



##  **Kiss Me:**

  * Your first kiss with Lucien is as contradictory as the man himself: objectively tame, yet the most sensual kiss you’ve ever received
  * After inviting you to an evening screening of Hitchcock’s  _Rear Window_  at the cinema, he sees you to your door, patiently waiting as you rummage through your purse for your keys
  * The man is standing so close that the intensity of his gaze on the back of your neck is practically palpable, so much so that you almost drop your keys when you find them
  * And when you finally manage to open the door, you’re lingering awkwardly at the threshold, trying to think of any reason at all to stave off that awful word,  _“Goodbye”_
  * Lucien suddenly reaches out a large hand to gently finger an earring before those elegantly tapered tips graze the sensitive skin of your lobe, sending electricity down your spine and goosebumps blooming across your neck and chest
  * _“I’ve never seen this pair on you before.  Could it be that you got them especially for our date?”_
  * Embarrassed to be found out and not wanting to own up to how eager you were to see Lucien outside a professional capacity, you avert your gaze, staring intently at the ground as your face flushed red
  * Leaning in closer, the handsome tease chuckles softly, breath hot against your ear when he whispers:  _“Would you think me foolish if I told you that makes me very happy?”_
  * You’re positive your heart is going to beat its way out of your chest
  * Then slowly…slowly…Lucien’s lips cross from ear to cheek, torturously close to touch as his breath drags light across the ultra fine hairs of your skin
  * In the meantime, the professor’s hand has travelled to the nape of your neck, thumb drawing gentle circles on your skin even as his other arm wraps around your waist to pull you impossibly close
  * And when those soft lips hover mere millimetres away from yours, you’ve already fallen so deeply into those dark violet eyes that the press of his mouth on your own is as natural as breathing, your lips parting in a desperate plea for him to deepen the kiss
  * Then, the tip of his tongue lightly traces the inside of your lips, grazing the edges of your teeth before Lucien pulls away to leave you breathless and wanting as he whispers, “Sweet dreams,” with the most devilish smirk
  * Forget sweet dreams, sleep itself will prove elusive as you spend the night incredibly pent up, knowing a mere wall is the only thing separating you from your seductive neighbour



##  **Say I Love You:**

  * _Note: this portion of the headcanon was heavily inspired by Lucien’s Autumn Blaze date_
  * It will take a while for Lucien to tell you he loves you
  * But when he does, the force and solemnity of his confession leaves absolutely no doubt that this is no mere lip service, that even if you doubt whether the sun will rise the following day, you cannot doubt that — body, heart and soul — Lucien loves you with every fibre of his being
  * The professor makes good on his promise to take you to visit the Maple Trail in Canada
  * And there, the two of you wander through a wooded area, secluded amongst the serenity of maple trees with their lush, crimson foliage
  * Suddenly, a wind blows, soft but insistent to gently shake the boughs until the bright blue sky is momentarily a blazing blur of red, leaves pulled from branches to float to the ground like tiny dancers, as if you and Lucien were encased within some fantastic snow globe
  * Completely fascinated, it isn’t until you turn to Lucien to point out the swirling colours that you see him already staring intently at you, the yearning and melancholy etched into those dark eyes and handsome face made more poignant by the swirls of red that occasionally cut across your vision of the man standing a short distance away, the afternoon sun filtering through a dwindling canopy to bathe him in dappled brilliance.  He never seemed more dignified in his long, black coat as he did amidst a backdrop of vermilion bursts
  * _The man looks almost ethereal._   And for a moment, you’re afraid to even speak, let alone touch him, for fear his very being might disperse like mist before your eyes
  * _“I love you.”_
  * His voice is so soft and low that you wonder whether you imagined the words, carried away by an unforgiving gust of wind as soon as they formed on the tip of his tongue.  And just as you open your mouth to respond, you freeze…a nebulous sense of dread rendering you still and mute
  * You finally regain your senses at the sound of leaves crunching crisp under the soles of Lucien’s shoes as he approaches, but it isn’t until he says,  _“You’re cold,”_  that you realize your hands were shaking at your sides.
  * The professor swiftly unbuttons his wool coat and gently pulls you to his broad chest before wrapping it around you both.  His radiant heat and fresh, clean scent  — simultaneously arousing and comforting — stirs up a keen ache from the pit of your stomach that is quieted the further you bury your face into those hard pecs, allowing the steady beat of his heart to calm your own
  * Wrapping your arms tightly around his waist and willing your touch to transmit the emotions you couldn’t find the words to convey at the moment, the absolute euphoria you felt to hear those words fall from Lucien’s lips frightens you.  Because you know, in your heart of hearts, that no matter what happens, you would never love another person the way you loved Lucien.



##  **The First Taste:**

  * As with the professor’s confession of love, Lucien isn’t one to rush into sex
  * When you finally get to doing the deed, it will be passionate, intense, and the closest you’ll ever get to a spiritual experience
  * It will feel like merging physically and emotionally with a  _soulmate._   Like being reunited with someone who has loved you deeply in every single incarnation of your past lives
  * _It will also absolutely ruin you for anyone else_
  * That first night, you are both almost crazed in your passion, swept up in such a frenzy you’re already clawing at each other’s clothes before the door is even closed
  * It may have something to do with the fact that the two of you have wanted to jump each other’s bones since day one, despite the fact that you have magically managed to hold out till now.   _The delayed gratification will make the act all the more sweet and intense_
  * Lucien’s large hand has got your wrists pinned together above your head even as he’s kicking the door shut, his body pressing yours insistently against the wall as your legs part around his muscular thigh.  Meanwhile, his other hand yanks off his tie, fingers unbuttoning the collar of his dress shirt, which has grown altogether too constrictive, _much like the crotch of his pants_ 😆
  * The rhythm of his breath is hypnotic as the professor licks the delicate column of your neck in broad strokes before sucking on the tender skin just at the jugular, Lucien deriving indescribable pleasure to feel the minute beat of your pulse against the tip of his tongue
  * And when he sees the colours that bloom on your flesh as a result of his attentions, he cannot help but smile in admiration at how beautifully marked you are as his woman
  * You bury your face in the silky strands of Lucien’s ebony hair, surrendering to this man as you drown in his intoxicating scent: the sweetness of freshly-snipped grass and the vitality of rain-drenched earth.  And everything about this moment — about you and him  _together_   — just feels so natural, kismet.   _Meant to be._
  * Then suddenly, the heat that had been simmering beneath your skin flares, and you positively burn for want of his touch on your bare flesh.  So when his hands grip the silk of your blouse to rip it open, your chest heaves in relief as you moan into his kiss, prompting Lucien to deepen it by slipping his tongue further into your mouth
  * At this point, you’re tearing at Lucien’s dress shirt and shamelessly grinding onto his thigh, seeking even the slightest bit of friction to ease the intense yearning for release
  * Your knees go weak when Lucien unhooks your bra to gently slide the straps down your arms, a reverent look upon his face as he takes a moment to admire your breasts before bending to suck a nipple into his wet, hot mouth — one hand pinching and rolling the other to a hardened peak as the other reaches down to feel the moisture dripping between your legs, making a mess of his pants even through satin and lace.
  * His fingers drive you insane, stroking the swell of your folds through the slick fabric before hooking around to touch you directly, the tight circles he drew about your clit making you twitch before you clenched around his index, middle…and then ring fingers, diving deep in unison until the wet sounds compete with your panting breaths in an otherwise silent room
  * When the professor finally removes his hand from your pussy, he brings those glistening digits to his lips, making a show of licking your arousal from each finger as he remarks in a deep, husky voice about the sweetness of your taste
  * Finally pulling off his dress shirt to reveal the perfection that is his broad chest, defined torso and muscular arms, Lucien drops to his knees, gently pulling down your skirt and underwear before he drapes your leg over his shoulder, hands steadying you as he tastes you directly, lips pressing soft on the inside of your thighs before his tongue is running greedily along the length of your folds as if he were trying to slake an unquenchable thirst
  * Just when you’re about to topple over from a shuddering climax, Lucien wraps your legs around his waist and carries you over to the bed, gently laying you down and kissing your forehead before he rises to step out of his pants
  * You bite back a gasp when you finally see his erection.  Sure, you had palmed it many, many times before during countless make-out sessions, but you had never seen the full extent of Lucien’s length and girth.  
  * _You secretly thrill at the thought of taking such a well-endowed man within yourself, biting your lip to think of the bittersweetness of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain_
  * Fighting to control the impatient way your hips lift towards the professor as he coats his cock in your juices — his heat searing as it teased about your entrance — you focus instead on the intensity of his eyes, solemnly locked on yours even as his jaw trembled to feel you envelop him, impossibly tight as he began to push into you
  * Ever the considerate lover, Lucien pushes in gradually, giving you time to accommodate him - every inch by delicious inch - until he is fully sheathed to the hilt, your pussy clenching even as you breathed deep in an attempt to relax and open yourself further for him
  * Then, when you smile up at him, Lucien begins to move again, hips slow at first to give you a taste of things to come before he builds up speed, throwing your legs over his shoulders to allow himself to plough deeper into you.  Y _ou can literally feel him at the pit of your stomach._
  * At this point, the headboard is hitting the wall in time to Lucien’s hard thrusts against your body  _(you make a mental note to apologize to the neighbours later and say you were hanging pictures in the middle of the night)_
  * When the professor suddenly adjusts his angle and hits  _that spot_ , his fingers reach once more between your legs to rub at your clit and you fall apart in the midst of the most intense orgasm you’ve ever experienced in your life
  * Pressing his mouth to yours in another desperate kiss, Lucien’s release follows soon after.  And there is something so incredibly satisfying about feeling him spill hot and deep within your body, the man leaving behind a piece of himself like the way he made a home within your heart
  * And as he pulls you close within a warm embrace, you lay your head against his chest, the gradual descent of his heart rate lulling your pleasantly exhausted body to sleep
  * _“Goodnight, my little butterfly,“_  Lucien whispers, watching your eyelids flutter under the influence of sleep like delicate wings.   **His heart has never, ever, felt so full.**




	7. Director's Cut: Porn Flick Titles Featuring The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the boys starred in porn flicks? Here are a few choice titles...🤪

**@Anonymous on Tumblr asked:**

**"what if your company actually produces porn and one day none of your actors can make it so you gotta improvise and use urself and one of the guys to make the porno 🤔 you can almost imagine what the videos would be called..."**

* * *

Yes...yes I can imagine...

##  **Victor:**

  * A Creamy Souvenir
  * Your Time Has Cum
  * CEO: Come Eat (Me) Out



##  ****

##  **Lucien:**

  * The NUT-ty Professor
  * The Not-So-Little Prince
  * G-String Theory



##  ****

##  **Gavin:**

  * The Wind Beneath My Balls
  * Good Cop, Big Cock
  * Blowing In The Wind



##  ****

##  **Kiro:**

  * All Ass and a Bag Of Chips
  * Hack Into My Crack
  * Kiro’s Celebrity Sex Tape: Uncut




	8. Time After Time: Victor's Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets his NSFW "Firsts" headcanons! Hope you all enjoy the read! :)

##  **A Time To Learn: Your Relationship With Victor:**

  * A battle of wills and wits that gradually blossoms into a relationship founded on mutual trust and admiration, learning and growth
  * Your relationship with Victor isn’t easy, especially at the beginning when you are learning about each other and how to mesh with one another —  _it will be a hard-won love, but one that’s absolutely worth the payoff in the end_
  * Victor is very logical, pragmatic, stubborn, domineering and - especially at the beginning — overprotective  _(tends to withhold information from you if he feels it would hurt or harm you in any way)._ While his intentions come from a good place, it will annoy you to no end to be sheltered like this
  * But as the relationship progresses and Victor comes to fully understand that you are a grown woman capable of holding her own and making her own decisions, he will gradually cease this type of behaviour  
  * Initially, it will be hard for you to know where you stand because of Victor’s reluctance to let his poker face slip and reveal his emotions.  But when you finally see him crack a smile, or hear the soft chuckle of his deep laughter followed by a muted exclamation of “dummy” or “idiot,”  _you’ll feel like you’ve won the lottery,_ becoming addicted to doing whatever you can to see the corners of those lips tug up when he thinks no one is the wiser
  * When you first defy him, Victor is pleasantly surprised: he’s used to getting his way personally and professionally because his overwhelming presence, business acumen and instinct usually lead him in the right directions, so he has rarely ever encountered opposition.  While he is initially taken aback by your bravado, he’ll find your attitude refreshing, amusing even.   _His cock will too (more on this later)_ 😆
  * This is the type of relationship where one person fills in the gaps of the other: you’ll soften Victor’s hard edges, temper the manner with which he interacts with others, and make him laugh harder than he ever thought possible.   _You are the figurative sunshine in his life, the warmth he has been missing for so long._
  * On the other hand, Victor lends you his unflappable confidence, his expertise and experience, the will to stick to your guns and really fight for the things you want.   _He is your safe haven, champion and protector._
  * Talk is cheap for Victor, who prefers to show love and affection by way of action: brewing medicinal soups when you’re sick  _(with a spoonful of caramel pudding at the ready to chase away the bitter aftertaste)_ , tucking a cozy throw over you when you’ve fallen asleep on the sofa yet again, cooking your favourite foods when he knows you’ve had a rough day, waiting outside your office in the pouring rain to drive you home when he knows you’ve forgotten your umbrella
  * He also loves to high-key spoil you: whisk you away on his private jet for spontaneous weekend getaways at Lake Como or Bali, beautiful bouquets arranged on your desk Monday mornings at the office just because, an impromptu Champs-Élysées shopping excursion when you mention needing a new winter coat… **THAT BLACK CARD THOOOO**
  * Victor is a steadfast lover: reliable, responsible and always,  _always_  there when you need him.  He is your rock, a solid foundation from which you are emboldened to jump and reach for the stars…forever knowing he will be there to catch you if you fall
  * He often anticipates your needs, sometimes even before you realize them.  And as your relationship progresses, the ways in which he offers help will become less overbearing and more sensitive to your feelings and your right to make an informed decision
  * **Victor is most expressive in the bedroom.**   For all his emotional reservedness in his everyday life, the passionate nature he keeps buried deep inside is finally given an outlet through sensual pleasures
  * As with everything else in his life, lovemaking is serious business for Victor.  He is an intense lover who wants to be the very best, the one to erase even the tiniest shreds of whoever came before him.  He  _needs_  to leave his mark on you, physically and emotionally.   **Even if he wasn’t your first, he’d be damned if he’s not your last.**
  * Ever the epicurean,  **Victor is the pussy-eating champion**.  Thoroughly devoted to exploring you orally, the man would go for  _hours_  if you’d let him, taking care not to miss a single inch of trembling flesh.  Obsessed with numbers, Victor is not satisfied to move on to something else until he’s given you multiple orgasms with his tongue alone.
  * The man is  _humming(!)_  in pleasure as he eats: lips, chin and cheeks shiny with your arousal and his spit.  This will be the only time you see Victor with less than impeccable table manners
  * Victor considers it a point of pride and responsibility to bring you to your climax well before he reaches his own
  * The man also loves to see you in elegant silks, satins and lace and will surprise you with the most beautiful lingerie
  * In all honesty though, garter belts, stockings, stilettos  _and nothing else_ are this man’s jam when he really gets down to business
  * Needless to say, Victor’s super fit and muscular physique translates to  _stamina for days…_



##  **The First Kiss:**

  * Having spent an exhausting day ironing out the minute details of your proposal with Victor, you slump onto the leather sofa in the corner of his office, meaning to take a 5 minute power nap to recharge while Victor leaves the room for a bathroom break
  * _“The man is a machine…”_  you think to yourself, stealing a quick glance at your phone before the weight of heavy eyelids finally shepherds you to slumber:  _9:15 pm_
  * You are out cold.  Dead to the world.  You don’t even hear the click of the door as it opens, or the soft approach of polished Oxfords when Victor quietly crouches to bring his face level with yours, gazing at your sleeping form, undisguised tenderness completely transforming that stoic visage
  * Victor is  _smiling_ , one large hand curling into a loose fist before it rises to cover his mouth — the side of his index smoothing over his cupid’s bow in an unconscious bid to satisfy the desire for physical contact
  * Jet black eyes sweep from disheveled hair to the delicate silver chain around your neck, pupils widening as they trace the line of your collarbone upon which the sapphire pendant lay
  * Then…slowly….as if caught in the pull of some hypnotic tide, Victor moves even closer, Adam’s apple prominent in his throat as he swallows.  Paying no heed to the heat gathering beneath an increasingly tight collar, the man continues studying your face, intent on mapping every smooth contour onto his mind for posterity
  * It is only when he feels the warmth of your breath on his cheek that he stops, breaking out of his trance and mentally chastising himself for almost losing control.  For losing himself in the sight of your soft lips parted in slumber
  * Just when he makes to stand and cover you with his suit jacket, your eyes fly open to lock onto his
  * Time stops.  Lost in the intensity of the gaze, neither of you dare to even breathe, let alone speak, lest the sanctity of the moment is broken
  * The sheer proximity of Victor Li has you captivated: cedar wood and pine wafting subtle from burning skin, long lashes softening dark eyes that blazed with hunger, lips that trembled ever so slightly with longing until you couldn’t help but become famished for  _just one taste…_
  * And before you can even make sense of what you’re doing, you’ve propped yourself up on one elbow, bridging the gap between your lips and his — plush, soft and slightly parted
  * Victor’s eyes widen for a moment, a thousand different emotions silently brewing inside that busy mind until the slide of your tongue into his mouth blankets the chaos with a quiet calm.  Only then does the LFG CEO yield completely to the warmth of your lips and the fire in his soul, eyes closed as he finally allows his body to take what it wants, what it has  _yearned_  for since the day you challenged him
  * And when he gets to this point, Victor’s kiss deepens, becoming more and more aggressive until you’re forced to pull back for a bit of air before diving in for a second round



##  **Confession Of Love:**

  * This man is not the type to throw the word “love” around lightly, so when he tells you he loves you, he MEANS IT.  It’s not lust.  It’s not like.  It’s a Ride or Die type of commitment.
  * Victor Li leaves very little to chance.  The first time he tells you he loves you, he will have planned it… _WAY in advance_
  * The man knows timing is everything (haha!) and will choose the very special occasion of your birthday to make his confession
  * He rearranges his work schedule _(and yours)_  for the special day, flying you out to Paris on his private jet
  * At exactly 1:14 pm, he’ll present you with your gift at the very top of the Eiffel Towel: a ladies’ version of the Patek Philippe timepiece he himself wears
  * The back will be engraved with both your initials and the numbers 1-3-1-4.  You’ll start shaking the moment you see it.
  * 1:14 pm, 13:14, 1-3-1-4: all essentially meaning “forever” when pronounced in Chinese
  * Honestly, it will feel like a proposal and in a sense, it is: once Victor is absolutely certain about someone, he will never let them go.   **His love is for life.**
  * You are absolutely speechless, hands trembling so hard that Victor has to hold them steady before he slips the watch onto your wrist
  * Then, after taking a moment to savour the sweetness of having a shared token of love, Victor bends to place a kiss on the back of your hand, the most tender look in his eyes when he finally looks up to say,  _“I love you.  Happy birthday.”_
  * Doesn’t that sound much nicer than “dummy”?! 😆



##  **The First Night**

  * Despite all the impossible deadlines Victor sets for you in the course of your professional collaborations, the man is incredibly patient when it comes to matters of the heart
  * Until Victor tells you he loves you, he will  _not_  have sex with you  _(much to your horny chagrin)_
  * This is actually specific to  _you_  and not his personal code of conduct per se.  In the past, the man has had no problems bedding women he’s had, at most, lukewarm feelings for
  * But YOU are a totally different breed, worlds apart from the starlets and socialites that threw themselves at his feet
  * Victor is fascinated by your honesty: the frankness of your words, your artless behaviour.  Mesmerized by the fact that he can read you like an open book  _(which is why he is so keen on protecting you from those who would use that to their advantage)._ Touched by the genuine kindness and consideration that guides much of what you do.  Impressed by your tireless spirit in fighting for the people and things you care about
  * In short, he has never met another person quite like you, especially in the cut-throat world of business and high society where he has learned to excel — a place where poker-faced people keeping their cards close to their chests are the norm and not the exception
  * Holding out on sex is as painful and torturous to Victor as it likely is to you; the man is incredibly attracted to you, and has been since the day you dared to challenge him to secure funding for your company.  Deep down, Victor knows you had him ensnared the moment he saw the fire burning in your eyes  _(not like he’d ever tell you though LOL)_
  * And each time work brought you before him, the man couldn’t help but notice something new to admire: the way your hair fell in soft wisps — begging to be gently tucked behind the shell of your ear, the captivating flutter of lashes as tired eyes blinked back fatigue, the pleasing lilt of your voice even as you laced your words with sarcasm
  * It wasn’t long before Victor found his thoughts drifting to you, haunting his nights and sneaking up on him during the day…especially when he was in the shower, eyes closed and moans amplified in the wet heat as his large hand reached down to stroke the length of his cock — imagining your legs wrapped around his waist, your tongue nimble on his shaft
  * In spite of all this pent-up tension, Victor doesn’t rush into sex because he wants things to be  _done right_.  You are the most important person in his life and he feels the need to eliminate any possibility of things going wrong
  * In short, he won’t treat you like the women who came before because there’s absolutely no comparison: no one has ever made him feel the way you do
  * That being said, it doesn’t mean you and Victor won’t get up to some extreme heavy-petting: grinding on his lap in his Bugatti, palming him through his dress pants at the office, a hand slipped beneath your skirt when you’re bent over wiping kitchen counters at Souvenir as payment for your meal  
  * So when Victor gives you the ultimate birthday gift of finally telling you he loves you, the two of you are hightailing it back to your penthouse suite at the grandest hotel in Paris, bodies already flush against each other and kissing as the French do in the privacy of an ascending elevator
  * BUT Victor is the king of deliciously unhurried love making.  It is his preferred modus operandi.  After all, the man really knows how to enjoy the finer things in life: food, wine,  _your body and every single reaction of bliss that can be teased out of it._
  * You can bet that Victor will fuck you nice and slow and  _thoroughly._
  * **PREPARE TO BE PAMPERED LIKE A QUEEN**
  * Strains of Duke Ellington & John Coltrane’s “In a Sentimental Mood” are being piped through built-in speakers as Victor approaches you from behind, notes of pine and cedar accompanying the heat of his body, wafting in gentle waves to make the fine hairs of your skin stand on anticipatory end
  * And as you watch the sun kiss the horizon through a bank of floor-to-ceiling windows — orange rays setting the Eiffel Tower ablaze in a sea of luminous fire — fingertips are trailing up your bare arms, Victor gently gathering your hair to sweep it over one shoulder before pressing his lips to the nape of your neck, eyes closed and inhaling deep, trying to hold on to the subtle sweetness of your skin
  * His hands, incredibly dextrous despite their size, easily tease apart the knot of your halter dress and you tremble under the intensity of his gaze over your shoulder as they watch satin trace every curve  — your dress dropping to pool on cool marble at your feet
  * There is something especially exquisite about seeing the City of Light laid out before you as you’re slowly laid bare by Victor.  And just when you start to blush at standing stark naked before the fully clothed CEO, he places your hands on his chest, seductive command permeating that deep voice when he says, “Undress me.”
  * Sliding your palms over the broad expanse of his pecs, you palpate the rhythm of his heart, caress the lines of hard muscle beneath that perfectly starched dress shirt  
  * By the time your fingers are unbuttoning his collar, his Adam’s apple is already bobbing in his throat, the deep breaths he’s drawing to rein in desire amplifying the rise and fall of his chest
  * When the last button is undone, the sight of Victor’s gloriously perfect torso erodes the last of your frayed patience and you’re practically tearing the shirt off his muscular arms, wrestling with his belt.  And although you are dying inside from your lack of finesse, Victor is secretly thrilled that you  _want him that badly._ **Full marks**  😆
  * Finally….finally….that beautiful body is revealed in all its glory: sculpted from innumerable laps in his olympic sized pool and so genetically blessed below the belt that your mouth is watering at the sight
  * BUT FIRST, a bath!  Blue balls be damned, Victor Li will enjoy this moment to its fullest.  He knows that a slow seduction can build up to the most explosive sex.  Clearly.
  * The man will absolutely insist on bathing you, don’t even try to fight it.  He gets an acute sense of satisfaction from taking care of you in every sense of the word.  _Also, there’s nothing quite like the slippery slide of his hands all over your body_
  * Step into the marble infinity tub and lay back against his broad chest.  Soak in the warm waters as you take in the view of the city around you, the peony-scented candles, the white-petaled orchids…all meticulously planned by the man soaping you from behind, gentle hands exploring
  * Lose yourself in his touch: fingertips trailing after bubbles that glide over the swell of your breasts, large hands submerging to wrap around your waist until they cross at the navel, moving down to rub languid circles between your legs until you tremble — Victor’s lips finding yours when your head falls back against his shoulder in bliss
  * And when you reach behind to feel him - long, hot and hard  - his soft groans will drive you to the precipice of madness until you’ve got him sitting on the edge of the tub: face a mask of ecstasy to feel your lips on him, your greedy mouth never seeming to get enough of his delicious flesh
  * Best believe that Victor almost has a heart attack when you let him slip from your mouth when he begins to twitch, observing him with innocence in your eyes as you pump him to completion, teasing the tip of his cock with your hardened nipples while he coats your chest in his release
  * The man is DONE when you finally look down at your breasts as if surprised, gathering up his cum with the tip of your index and bringing it to your lips for a taste, coy smile blooming all the while on your face
  * Jaw tightens.  Cock hardens.  And suddenly the world around you slows to a stand-still as you’re lifted so quickly you barely have time to think before his hands are coaxing your legs around his trim waist, your body wet and slippery against Victor’s as he carries you to the bedroom
  * Laying you upon the king-sized bed, Victor’s lips seek the heat between your thighs — lapping fast, tasting slow, drawing out slick pleasure to coat his tongue and wrench his name from somewhere deep in your throat
  * _Nothing gets Victor Li hotter, faster, than the sound of your voice, desperate and needy for him._ The man is addicted to it.  You can bet he won’t be emerging from between your legs until his cheeks and chin are so shiny it’s obscene, and you’ve lost count of how many times you’ve convulsed against his fingers and tongue, orgasms bleeding one into the other like sweetly turbulent waves
  * And when he finally rises — your flavour faint on his tongue as his lips find yours — he’ll swallow your moans as he  _finally_  pushes into you: gradual, gentle, savouring every searing twitch of muscle adjusting to the welcome intrusion of his long, thick heat
  * Hips moving fast, swaying slow…pelvis grinding in circles to hit your clit because he can’t get enough of the way you shudder against him, or the sting of your teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulders  _(mark him up, Victor LOVES it)_
  * **EDGING:**  Victor will hit  _that spot_  with expert precision over and over again till you’re on the verge of exploding…only to pull away, rhythm slowing to a grind to leave you hyperventilating and dizzy with need as this torturous pattern repeats
  * When he finally lets you  _(and himself)_  come, you are a sweaty, screaming mess, nails scratching to leave crimson welts on Victor’s back that will make the man smile to see in the mirror the following morning
  * Victor likes to remain buried deep within you for a bit after his release, holding you in his arms as he peppers you with kisses: on your lips, cheeks, forehead and eyelids
  * Afterwards, you can bet that the CEO will have a full spread delivered to the suite, where the two of you will spend the rest of the evening feeding each other in bed in between rounds of passionate lovemaking.   _Remember?  Victor has stamina for DAAAAAYYYYYSSS and has to make up for lost time_ 😂




	9. INCOGNITO MODE COMMENCE! - Porn Preferences of the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What types of skin flicks are the boys into?...🤔

**@ Anonymous on Tumblr asked:**

"Quick question! What kind of porn do you think the boys are into? I like to think Kiro is into awfully funny porn parodies, Victor likes the cheesy ~romantic~ porn that’s super artsy and aesthetic, Lucien is mostly into the kinda female edging+ multiple orgasm stuff (but also I feel like he has a folder of super kinky vids 😉) and Gavin... amateur stuff that is super passionate and not so performance based. BONUS: ling xiao gets off on public sex videos esp if they’re high risk dab"

* * *

##  **Lucien:**

  * Mr Skin  _(bonus points if you know what I’m talking about)_
  * Enjoys watching steamy scenes from actual movies
  * He especially likes international art house films, or ones with unsimulated sex scenes
  * There is a largely cerebral component to Lucien’s arousal: he likes the artistry, needs to feel the emotions and intimacy behind a sexual act to really stir his loins (LOL), otherwise it’s all just moving parts to him
  * In the same vein, he doesn’t have a particular “type" of body he’s consistently attracted to.  You could be any size, shape and colour and as long as he feels that emotional and intellectual connection, he’d be turned on



##  **Victor:**

  * The genre itself doesn’t matter so much as  _IT MUST HAVE PLOT_
  * If the plot isn’t good, Victor can’t enjoy it
  * 100000/10 would be sitting there in his home theatre, porn projecting on a giant screen, tsk-tsk-ing at the quality of the production, thinking of ways the plot can be improved to make it more realistic
  * **JUDGING:**   _“How could she have forgotten the pizza?  It should be fairly obvious that the box she’s holding is empty.  It’s much lighter and cooler to the touch.  Also, where’s the insulated bag they always deliver the food in?  I would’ve fired her so quickly…”_
  * Probably the most annoying person to watch porn with because he  _cannot_  keep his commentary to himself
  * BUTT  _(LOL!)_ …loves a good anal scene



##  **Kiro:**

  * **The 3 Cs:**  Cosplay, Casting couch and Castle Kink  _(see the link to my Tumblr account below to see the actual pic of Castle Kink LOL; bonus points if you know what I’m talking about_ 😆 _)_
  * Overall, the man is pretty well-rounded when it comes to his porn preferences LOL



##  **Gavin:**

  * TBH, Gavin doesn’t really have much of a preference for one type of porn over another; he’s not especially picky
  * Typically tends to go with whatever vids are trending for the day, the one with the most hits on the home page
  * He’s the type of guy who prefers to close his eyes, think of his girl, and pump that lotion into his hand, box of tissues at the ready 😆
  * BUT…he is a sucker for particularly good creampie compilations LOLOL



##  **BONUS: Ling Xiao**

  * Doesn’t have time or energy to watch porno because he’s too busy making them 💯💯💯💯
  * BALLER!!!  **😎**
  * One of the most subscribed to amateur channels in the Pornhub community
  * **_Ling “Lightning Fingers” Xiao_ 🤣🤣🤣**



 

**To see some nice pics of the boys and a very interesting pic of a "castle", please click on the link below _(just my Tumblr post, nothing fishy, ISTG! LOL):_**

**_<https://otonymous.tumblr.com/post/190112645966/quick-question-what-kind-of-porn-do-you-think-the> _ **

 


	10. Come Up To My Room: How The Boys Seduce You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the men of MLQC seduce you? 🤔 (Besides EXIST, that is LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Anon on Tumblr asked for headcanons on how the MLQC boys would seduce you into engaging in some sexy times. Here are my thoughts on the matter...

##  **Lucien:**

  * _**Masterful body language:**_ this man is capable of conveying his deepest desires and sparking yours without even having to lay a finger on you
  * He’s all about those intense stares — looking so deeply into your eyes that you’re powerless to pull away.  It could happen anytime and any place: over a candlelit dinner, glances stolen from the driver’s seat while his car is stopped at a red light, or when you happen to look up from teaching him how to fold origami cranes
  * There is nothing you desire more than to sink into the fathomless depths of his gaze; losing yourself never felt so good
  * Words are unnecessary: those dark eyes have already told you that Lucien wants you so badly he can barely restrain himself
  * The professor is also adept at subtly moving into your personal space e.g. when his lips just barely graze the lobe of your ear when he bends to whisper something to you.  The subject could be as mundane as the weather and  _still_  leave you a whimpering mess, wondering if  _you’re_  the pervert for having x-rated thoughts when Lucien was just reminding you to bring an umbrella
  * Lucien’s seduction game is  _so_  strong, he’ll make you think that it was  _your_  idea to have him bending you over every available surface in the first place



##  **Victor:**

  * _**The Method Man:**_  the LFG CEO has a very methodical approach to seduction; there’s a  _correct_ way to go about getting you all hot and bothered
  * Best believe you will be wined and dined way before you bump and grind 🤣 —  Victor wants to ensure you are as comfortable as possible so that you’re free to completely let go in the bedroom.  The only thing you should be hungry for is his cock
  * Luxe appeal:  _“a beautiful lover should come undone in beautiful surroundings”_  might as well be Victor’s motto.  Expect silk sheets, gorgeous yet functional cushions 😉, fresh flowers, elegantly scented candles, etc.   _THE WORKS._
  * You know you’re going to hit it when Victor tells you to block off an entire evening on your calendar.  The man will literally spend the whole night getting you off - cramped fingers, tongue and hips be damned!
  * But you still have to hand in that report in the morning.  No exceptions.  Business is business.



##  **Gavin:**

  * _**Wet ’N Wild:**_ the bird cop likes to incorporate an element of danger in his seduction techniques
  * This man  _knows_  that flying gets you wet - whether you’re being propelled through mid-air while wrapped up tight in his arms or “flying” through the streets on his motorcycle, Sparky, the element of danger gets you primed and prepped for more salacious activities
  * Speaking of which, Sparky will have seen  _a lot_  of play in those moments when the two of you just couldn’t wait to get to an actual bedroom
  * His little secret: Gavin actually  _knows_ that you can’t resist him when he’s in his uniform.  That’s why he often shows up at your apartment or to pick you up from work still in his gear, because he “just so happened” to be coming back from a mission and couldn’t be bothered to change first  _(at least the man’s got his priorities straight)_
  * He’ll deliberately flash his handcuffs and when he sees you blush in response, he can’t help but turn pink as well (and grow a giant boner in the process)



##  **Kiro:**

  * _**The Playful Straight Shooter:**_  this blue-eyed superstar is actually quite straight-forward when it comes to asking for what he wants, even when it comes to hanky-panky
  * You could be sitting in a crowded set, flanked on one side by Kiro and his agent, Savin, on the other, and Kiro will still send you a text that reads:  **“Mz Chips, want 2 fuk? 😜😜😜😜”**
  * Needless to say, the two of you have already christened every surface in his trailer
  * Also loves to seduce you while showing off his gaming skills at the same time: will offer to help you beat a boss stage, setting you snug between his legs while he places his hands over yours on the controller.  You’ll feel him growing bigger and harder, his erection digging insistently into your ass even as he’s nuzzling into the space where your neck and shoulder meets, dropping kisses along the curve of your skin
  * Best believe that the game is often completely forgotten as you jump each other’s bones on the couch



##  **!Bonus! - Shaw:**

  * _**Too cool 4 school, too hot 2 touch:**_ this guy is at his most seductive when he acts like he’s the only one who’s not hot and bothered
  * When he’s so inclined, Shaw is capable of oozing sexuality with the slightest of movements.  Just watching him drink his Pepsi and Coke mixture can turn you on for reasons you can’t even name.  The only thing you  _do_  know is that you can’t tear your gaze away from his lips puckering around that straw, or the pink of his tongue when it sweeps from corner to corner of those luscious lips before they pull up into that caddish smirk
  * It’s game over when he runs a gloved hand through his silky hair only to have those lavender locks fall and frame his beautiful face in a gorgeously disheveled way
  * This guy knows  _exactly_  what he’s doing - DAMN THAT HANDSOME BASTARD!
  * Also enjoys seducing you by: showing off his skateboarding prowess  _(he’ll go to such lengths to pretend like he didn’t even notice you standing there)_ , impressing you with his music collection, and gifting you with umbrellas when you’re caught in downpours while he walks away saying “you’re welcome”  before you even have the chance to thank him




	11. The ABCs of Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw's NSFW alphabet! Please note that there are some spoilers for Shaw's identity. They will be clearly indicated in the appropriate sections below!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read! 😊

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Surprisingly sweet and tender.  Shaw is actually a bit of a teddy bear once he’s decided to let you in his life
  * Sex is very passionate with him: often hard and fast, at times desperate and rough — the two of you will typically come down from the high of release with your foreheads pressed together, feverish bodies cooling as you both gasp for much needed air in between deep kisses, punctuated by the occasional chuckle at the fact that neither of you can keep your hands off one another
  * A marathon cuddler: his lithe yet strong arms will wrap tightly around you, as if the strength of his emotions could be conveyed through his embrace alone
  * Chatty Cathy: Shaw actually loves to talk after sex.  Topics could range from something as mundane as what to eat for dinner to contemplating the meaning of life.  He’s a great conversationalist (partly because he’s got such a wide range of interests).



**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * Shaw loves his cock.  It’s huge — long and thick.  He also loves the way you respond to it: immediately on your knees with your mouth wide open 🤣
  * He loves your eyes.  He loves how expressive they are.  He loves their honesty - the way you can never truly hide what you’re feeling.  And when they crinkle at their corners when you smile?  That’s the best thing in the world, as far as Shaw is concerned



**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * Loves to pull out  _just enough_  to cum on the folds of your pussy.  Will then proceed to use the head of his cock to slowly smear it along the length of your slit, still trembling in ecstasy
  * Sk8ter Boi is instantly hard again if you dip a finger in it and bring it to your mouth  _(tbh though, his refractory period is pretty much nonexistent)_



**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) - ***SPOILERS*****

  * ~~He’s in love with his brother’s girl~~
  * Loves the smell of your pussy on his hands
  * If he could, he would never wash them after fingering you



**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * Don’t judge a book by its cover: despite his youth, his sex game is strong
  * Not only is he experienced, he is also adventurous and up for experimentation (grad students need to conduct research after all 🤣)



**F = Favourite Position**

  * Pressed up against a wall: because 85.72% of the time, this man can’t wait until he’s in a bedroom
  * Neither will you, to be honest,  _especially_  if Shaw’s engaging in one of the following activities: playing bass guitar, cruising effortlessly on his skateboard, speaking oh-so-eloquently about his archeological research and studies, blinking, breathing, etc.



**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * Post-coital giggles and a few seductive chuckles leading up to intercourse, but Shaw is nothing but serious when he’s actually making love to you
  * Sex is raw and intense
  * At times, it actually feels spiritual: identities merge and unseen wounds are healed



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * Your man is nicely trimmed and neatly groomed
  * And no, the carpet is not lavender as well 🤣



**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * Very intimate and romantic — Shaw is actually quite the sensitive soul.  This is true even when the sex is rough and fast, such as when he’s banging you to within an inch of your life beneath an overpass or backstage before a set
  * There are rare moments (usually when he is particularly frustrated) when Shaw’s tough-as-nails façade slips and you get a glimpse of the melancholy that resides in his heart.  You cannot help but sense that he’s been deeply hurt in the past.  This won’t be something he’s readily willing to talk about at the beginning of your relationship, only when he feels like he can really trust you
  * Thus, there are times when sex feels like a form of emotional healing for this man.  It is _more_  than a means by which to sate his physical desires.  The intensity of his love and feelings for you remind him of his humanity.  The fact that  _you_  can love him reminds him that he, too, is deserving of love and affection



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * He’s young, healthy and a grad student.  Of course he jacks off 🤣
  * On average, a few times a week
  * The frequency increases during exams as a way to relieve stress  _(though this guy remains unflappable most of the time)_



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * Director’s Cut: Shaw  _LOVES, LOVES, LOVES_  to film your sex sessions
  * Even better: making love while watching clips of the two of you going at it



**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

  * Shaw isn’t really that picky tbh — any place is fair game when the urge hits
  * Still, he has to admit that your bedroom is pretty comfortable
  * That time he fucked you doggy style against a lectern at Loveland University was pretty hot too - he often thinks about that experience 🤣



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * Shaw is most turned on when you show him that you love him — please give this guy plenty of care and affection
  * The swing of your hips when you walk also makes his cock twitch
  * He also loves watching you eat: he thinks you’re absolutely adorable when you react to tasty food with unadulterated joy



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

  * Not into name-calling during sex (e.g. “slut,” “whore,” etc.), although he would do it if you so desired



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * As much as Shaw loves to have your lips wrapped around his pole, he’s actually a bigger fan of eating you out
  * Sk8ter boi isn’t afraid to get down and dirty: he will bury his ENTIRE FACE between your legs when he goes deep sea diving, refusing to surface until you’ve come several times and made his face a shiny mess



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * Capable of both, but tends towards fast and rough because y’all are typically boning all over the place
  * Guess that’s what happens when you can’t keep your hands off each other
  * You also don’t really have the leisure to be slow and sensual when there’s a line-up for the restroom at the Live House



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * _(please see “Pace” above)_
  * Quickies happen often and thankfully, are just as enjoyable as proper sex
  * Let’s be real:  _any_  sex with Shaw is  _great sex_



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * As mentioned previously, this grad student is quite adventurous and game to experiment
  * Take your bag of kinks and feel free to have him root through it for something that might intrigue him — he’s down for whatever and would never judge you



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * Can generally last pretty long during a given session
  * But his true talent lies in  _frequency_  — with a practically non-existent refractory period, Shaw is raring to go in no time at all



**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) - ***SPOILERS*****

  * ~~this man charges them with his Evol~~
  * Boy’s got that Hitachi Magic Wand and isn’t afraid to use it  _(What?  He’s got stiff shoulders from all that studying!)_
  * Is definitely down to use electronic aids on the both of you



**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

  * Despite being snarky when you’re both fully clothed, Shaw is actually quite straightforward when it comes to activities of a more lascivious nature
  * He would like to be able to tease you, but most of the time he’s already got his pants down around his ankles by the time thoughts of sex run through his head



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * FUCKING LOUD
  * **(Rapid, heavy breathing + ample dirty chatter)**  x  **(moans so sexy it should be illegal coming from a man’s mouth)**  = such a bad combo for discrete quickies but a turn-on nonetheless



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  * Shaw is also a b-boy.  He knows his windmills get you hot.



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * You have to see it to believe it.   _Shaw has actually been hiding an ANACONDA in those ripped jeans all this time!_
  * This snake happens to be circumcised



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * HIGH AF.  Nuff said



**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * Typically likes to cuddle and chat for a bit before falling asleep in that nice, post-coital haze
  * Please forgive him in advance: Shaw has been known to wake you up on occasion with the slide of that juicy boner between your legs LOL




End file.
